Fixer Upper
thumb|250pxFixer Upper é uma canção do filme de animação da Disney de 2013 Frozen: Uma Aventura Congelante. É realizada por Bulda (Maia Wilson) e os Trolls. Certas partes da canção são cantadas também por Kristoff e Olaf. Letra Bulda: What’s the issue, dear? Why are you holding back from such a man? Is it the clumpy way he walks? Cliff: Or the grumpy way he talks? Troll Feminina 1: Or the pear-shaped, square-shaped Weirdness of his feet? Troll Macho 1: And though we know he washes Well - he always ends up sort of smelly. Bulda: But you’ll never meet a fellow who’s as Bulda e Cliff: Sensitive and sweet! So he’s a bit of a fixer-upper, So he’s got a few flaws. Troll Feminina 2: Like his peculiar reindear, Troll Macho 2: His thing with the reindeer. Troll Dueto: That’s a little outside of nature’s laws! Pequeno Grupo de Trolls: So he’s a bit of a fixer-upper, but this we’re certain of You can fix this fixer-upper Up with a little bit of love! Kristoff: Can we please just Stop talking about this? We’ve got a real, actual problem here. Bulda: I’ll say! So tell me, dear Is it the way that he runs scared? Troll Macho 3: Or that he’s socially impaired? Troll Criança: Or that he only likes to tinkle in the woods — what?! Cliff: Are you holding back your Fondness due to his unmanly blondness? Trolls Femininas: Or the way he covers Up that he’s the honest goods? Todos os Trolls: He’s just a bit of a fixer-upper, He’s got a couple of bugs His isolation is confirmation Of his desperation for human hugs So he’s a bit of a fixer-upper, But we know what to do The way to fix up this fixer-upper Is to fix him up with you! Kristoff: ENOUGH! She is engaged to someone else, okay?! (batida) Cliff: So she’s a bit of a fixer-upper, Troll Macho 4: That’s a minor thing. Troll Macho 5: Her quote 'engagement' is a flex arrangement. Troll Criança: And by the way I don’t see no ring! Trolls Machos: So she’s a bit of a fixer-upper, Her brain’s a bit betwixt. Get the fiancé out of the way and The whole thing will be fixed. Bulda: We’re not sayin' you can change him, ‘Cause people don’t really change. We’re only saying that love's a force That's powerful and strange. People make bad choices if they’re mad, Or scared, or stressed. Throw a little love their way. Trolls Femininas: Throw a little love their way. Bulda e Trolls Femininas: And you’ll bring out their best. Todos os Trolls: True love brings out their best! Everyone’s a bit of a fixer-upper, That’s what it’s all about! Cliff: Father! Troll Feminina 3: Sister! Troll Macho 6: Brother! Todos os Trolls: We need each other to raise Us up and round us out. Everyone’s a bit of a fixer-upper, But when push comes to shove. Olaf: The only fixer-upper fixer That can fix up a fixer-upper is Trolls: True! true! True, true, true! Love (True love) Love, love, love, love, love Love! (True love!) True... Troll Sacerdote: Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your troll-fully wedded Anna: Wait, what!? Troll Sacerdote: You’re getting married! Trolls: Love! Versão brasileira Bulda: Qual o problema, filha? Por que você tá evitando um homão desses? É o jeito tosco de ele andar? Cliff: Seu jeito bronco de falar? Troll Feminina 1: Ou o formato meio estranho dos seus pés? Troll Macho 1: E apesar do banho frequente Tem um cheio insistente Bulda: Mas você pode estar certa Que é um... Bulda e Cliff: ...Cara nota dez Ele precisa de uns reparos Nos defeitos que tem Troll Feminina 2: Como sua falta de antena... Troll Macho 2: Sua queda por rena.. Troll Dueto: É um pouco antissocial também Pequeno Grupo de Trolls: Ele precisa de uns reparos Mas ouça, por favor Você pode consertá-lo Com um pouquinho de amor Kristoff: Dá pra parar de falar sobre isso, só dessa vez Temos um problema sério, de verdade, aqui Bulda: Eu sei, querida, me diz... É o jeito dele de correr? Troll Macho 3: Ou porque amigos não quer ter? Troll Criança: Ou é porque ele faz pipi lá no quintal? Cliff: Você está desconfiada Da lourice delicada? Trolls Femininas: Ou do jeito de encobrir que ele é o tal? Trolls: Ele precisa de uns reparos Meio bichado ele está Seu isolamento é o sentimento De alguém que quer um abraço já Ele precisa de uns reparos Mas dá pra resolver O jeito de dar um jeito nele É deixá-lo com você Kristoff: Chega! Ela tá noiva de outra pessoa, ouviram? (batida) Cliff: Ela precisa de uns reparos Troll Macho 4: Tá só fazendo papel Troll Macho 5: Seu compromisso é meio movediço Troll Criança: E, por sinal, não tô vendo anel! Trolls Machos: Ela precisa de uns reparos Tá fora do lugar Tire o noivo, então, da competição Para tudo consertar Bulda: Não quer dizer que vai mudá-lo Porque não vai acontecer Mas conte com o poder do amor... Bulda e Trolls: Que pode surpreender! Bulda: O medo faz escolhas Onde o risco é menor Mas ponha um pouco de amor... Trolls Femininas: Ponha um pouco de amor E vai ter o melhor! Trolls: O amor traz o melhor Todos necessitam de uns reparos Essa é a questão Cliff: Pai! Troll Feminina 3: Irmã! Troll Macho 6: Irmão! Trolls: A gente cresce e vai melhorando em união Todos necessitam de uns reparos Mas seja como for... Olaf: O único jeito de dar jeito no sujeito É com o jeito do... Trolls: Do, do, do, do, do, do, do... A-mor Do amor, do amor, do a-mor Do amor, do... Cliff: Você Anna, aceita Kristoff como seu trollitimo esposo? Anna: Ei, o que? Cliff: Estou casando vocês Trolls: Amor! Vídeo Frozen Uma aventura Congelante-Reparos Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Frozen Categoria:Canções de Romance Categoria:Canções em grupo